Le moment redouté
by Rauz
Summary: D'accord, maintenant il croyait en la théorie que le temps existait tout le temps. Que le passé, le présent et le futur étaient tous regroupés en un même point de la ligne temporelle. Comment expliquer sinon qu'il se retrouvait, deux ans après cette maudite mission dans le vaisseau tout neuf d'Apophis, à regarder son second avec cette même douleur au creux du cœur.


**Réponse au challenge n°8 du CPAF : Saint Valentin**

**Bêta :** Malice

**Disclaimer :** Vous croyez vraiment que je me ferai … à écrire des fics si la série m'appartenait ? Hm ?

**Genre : **Angst/Romance

**Spoiler :** Bah c'est pas comme il y avait encore quelque chose à révéler, mais je situe l'histoire début saison 6, so, Daniel is dead, Jonas n'est pas encore dans la team, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Juste Sam, Jack et Teal'c.

**Note : **Cette fic m'est venue en voyant ces deux photos : .

Merci à Malice pour son précieux travail. Dieu sait si yen a eu besoin …

Je veux des comms !

« Mon colonel, vous devez y aller. »

D'accord, maintenant il croyait en la théorie que le temps existait tout le temps. Que le passé, le présent et le futur étaient tous regroupés en un même point de la ligne temporelle. Comment expliquer sinon qu'il se retrouvait, deux ans après cette maudite mission dans le vaisseau tout neuf d'Apophis, à regarder son second avec cette même douleur au creux du cœur.

« Mon colonel ... »

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la regarder. Il était figé.

Il n'était même pas en colère, même pas malheureux. Il avait dû inconsciemment bloquer ce genre de sentiments hors de son corps car il ne restait plus en lui que de l'amour, de l'admiration et du respect.

De la résignation aussi. Il ne la perdrait pas. Ou alors il se perdrait avec elle.

Il ne resterait plus que Teal'c dans l'équipe. Daniel …

Daniel était mort deux mois plus tôt, mais il refusait d'y penser maintenant.

Et là, c'était Sam qui succombait doucement au poison que le tyran de la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient lui avait fait ingérer. Par vengeance et par jalousie. Elle avait refusé ses avances voyez-vous ...

« Jack. »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne partirai pas.

— Je vais mourir.

— Non ! Teal'c va revenir avec l'antidote. On vous l'injectera, le fera boire ou je ne sais pas et on pourra vous bouger et rentrer au SGC.

— Jack …

— Sam, s'il vous plaît … »

Oui, Jack O'Neill avait supplié. Là, il ne s'agissait pas de se rabaisser devant un ennemi pour qu'il laisse la vie sauve à vos coéquipiers mais de s'élever devant un être merveilleux pour qu'à travers la continuité de son existence, il préserve la vôtre.

« Vous savez que Teal'c ne reviendra pas à temps. »

Elle allait continuer sa tirade mais une quinte de toux lui coupa la parole et lui secoua le corps.

Quand elle fût calmée, Jack avança une gourde jusqu'à sa bouche pour qu'elle prenne une gorgée d'eau.

Elle le remercia d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'il est parti, reprit-elle dans une voix rauque et faible. S'il avait dû revenir …

— Il va revenir, la coupa Jack avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en avait. Vous connaissez Teal'c, un troupeau d'équidés non domestiqués, tout ça ... »

Sam n'eût même pas la force de sourire.

Jack se rapprocha encore d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui, ce sera sûrement plus confortable qu'un mur de pierre.

« Il va revenir, lui assura-t-il encore. »

Et avec ça, il lui embrassa les cheveux ce qui donna à Sam l'envie de se coller un peu plus à lui.

« Jack ?

— Hm ?

— Je t'aime. »

Il ferma les yeux avec une telle force que ça lui fit mal et il resserra instinctivement la prise qu'il avait sur elle.

« Pas comme ça, supplia-t-il. Pas comme ça.

— Pourquoi ? »

Elle n'essaya même pas de tourner sa tête vers lui.

« Parce que … parce que je ne veux pas qu'on se dise qu'on … comme si c'était la dernière chose que l'on avait à dire. Je ne veux pas … C'est triste là, une déclaration d'amour, c'est censé être joyeux, sous le soleil d'été ou devant un feu de cheminée en hiver. On … Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça dans cette grotte sombre, humide et puante alors que …

— Alors que je vais mourir ?

— Alors que tu es malade, tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus.

— Que je meurs ou non, je t'aime quand même. Et toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et préféra jeter sur regard sur l'entrée de la grotte. Que faisait Teal'c bon sang ?!

« Je te le dirai quand tu te seras remise de tout ça. »

Elle ne répondit rien et il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Moins d'une demi-heure après cela et alors que Jack n'avait cessé de retourner la conversation dans

sa tête, Teal'c revint avec dans les mains, le précieux antidote.

« Eh ben T., j'ai cru que vous vous étiez lancé dans la création d'une nouvelle nation jaffa et que vous nous aviez oubliés, lui reprocha gentiment Jack.

— Je ne pourrai jamais vous oublier O'Neill, répondit sobrement son ami. »

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge. A croire que tout le monde s'était décidé à lui faire une déclaration aujourd'hui.

« Oui bon … Comment on procède ?

— Il suffit de réveiller le major Carter afin de lui faire boire la concoction.

— Allons-y alors. »

Jack passa doucement sa main sur le visage de Sam et l'appela. Une fois, deux fois … Son cœur commençait à sérieusement se serrer quand enfin, au troisième appel, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

« Hey Dorothée, c'est l'heure de la potion magique. »

Elle marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et Jack jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Teal'c.

Le jaffa approcha la poche en peau d'animal de la bouche de la jeune et lui fit boire une bonne rasade de son contenu. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'elle en avait eu assez, il referma le goulot et s'adressa à O'Neill.

« Maintenant, il faut attendre. »

Le colonel ne put que hocher la tête.

Au bout d'une heure, la jeune femme reprit des couleurs.

Quand il vit ses paupières battre doucement, il pencha la tête pour qu'elle puisse le voir alors qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Ça va mieux ?

— Oui, merci. »

Jack fut soulagé de constater qu'elle parlait plus facilement.

« On rentre ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire. »

Sam hocha simplement la tête.

Sans même que le colonel ait à le demander, Teal'c la prit dans ses bras. Jack récupéra quelques affaires et ensemble, ils reprirent le chemin de la porte des étoiles.

Le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie, Sam se réveilla doucement.

Quand elle vit au-dessus d'elle la couleur gris vert de la grotte, elle prit d'abord peur puis se détendit dès que ses autres sens se réveillèrent.

Cette détente fut cependant de courte durée quand elle se rappela pourquoi elle se trouvait, pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était au SGC, dans un de ces lits inconfortables.

« Bonjour Dorothée, la salua doucement Jack. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Jack ne pensa même pas à s'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille.

Lui et Teal'c avaient passé la nuit à son chevet sans avoir fermé l'œil une seule minute.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement tenus compagnie dans le silence le plus complet, sans que cela ne les gêne l'un ou l'autre. Jack n'aimait pas parler et Teal'c n'était pas non plus d'un naturel bavard, alors les grandes conversations n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour eux.

Ils étaient donc restés là, assis des heures durant sur des chaises plastiques à faire fi du bon sens du docteur Fraiser qui voulait qu'ils aillent se reposer.

Ils ne le feraient qu'une fois qu'ils seraient sûrs que leur coéquipière était sortie d'affaire.

Mais qu'importe, elle allait bien maintenant se rassura Jack.

Teal'c et lui se levèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Merci les gars, commença-t-elle d'une voix abîmée.

— Bah, c'est tout naturel voyons Carter.

— En effet.

— Là, voyez, renchérit Jack en montrant Teal'c du pouce.

— Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux, Major Carter. »

Sur ces mots, le jaffa s'inclina légèrement et quitta l'infirmerie. Il était grand temps qu'il fasse un peu de Kel'no'rim.

« Le doc va arriver Carter, vous allez vous faire gronder. Janet n'aime pas quand vous lui foutez la trouille. »

Sam grimaça à la perspective du savon que ne manquerait pas de lui passer son amie.

« Mon colonel ?

— Hm ? »

— Et vous ? »

Et dire qu'une partie de lui avait espéré qu'elle ait oublié cette conversation.

Il planta son regard droit dans le sien, un coin de lèvres à peine relevé en un semblant de sourire.

« Il fait froid, Carter. Un petit feu de cheminée, ça vous dirait ? »

Le sourire de Sam éclata en un camaïeu de roses et de rouges qu'il aurait volontiers contemplé plus longtemps si Janet n'était pas arrivée.

Voulant laisser les deux femmes tranquilles, Jack se retourna.

« On se tient au courant Carter. »


End file.
